Ordnance systems may employ firing units to initiate energetic materials (e.g., explosive, pyrotechnic, pyrotechnic, fuels, etc.) for initiation (e.g., detonation) of a device or system. Examples of such systems include automated weapon systems, aerospace systems such as rocket motors, airbag initiators, parachute harness connectors, and other systems. A firing unit containing an electronics assembly and an initiator/detonator may be utilized to initiate downstream energetic materials. Energetic materials, such as explosive materials, pyrotechnic materials, propellants and fuels, may be initiated with a variety of different types of energy including heat, chemical, mechanical, electrical, or optical. For example, energetic materials may be ignited by flame ignition (e.g., fuzes or ignition of a priming explosive), impact (which often ignites a priming explosive), chemical interaction (e.g., contact with a reactive or activating fluid), or electrical ignition. Electrical ignition may occur in one of at least two ways. For example, a bridge element may be heated until auto ignition of the adjacent energetic material occurs, or the bridge element may be exploded by directly detonating the adjacent energetic material. Providing a proper signal structure may cause a firing unit to initiate a pyrotechnic or explosive charge, which may then activate an ordnance device for a specific motor event. These motor events may include motor initiation, stage separation, thrust vector control activation, payload faring ejection and separation, etc.
Conventional ordnance systems, such as those employed in launch vehicles, may include a large number of electronic component designs, which may result in numerous electrical cabling that may be complex to route and may be relatively heavy. As a result, integration of such conventional ordnance systems during construction of a launch vehicle may be very time consuming and expensive.
In addition, conventional ordnance systems may not be conducive (or even configured for) an end-to-end operational system check during construction or use. Testing of conventional ordnance systems may rely on statistical methods to satisfy reliability requirements rather than an internal built-in-in testing to assess and provide an understanding of a devices complete health or status at any given point in time.